1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the process of handling an exception. Specifically, the invention relates to devices, methods, and systems to map exceptions from a source system to a target system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exceptions are thrown when the normal execution of program code is interrupted. Specifically, business exceptions occur when data causes inconsistencies in a data store. Such exceptions can be managed through business exception handlers.
In the case where an exception needs to be mapped from one programming model to another model, functions typically need to be written for each possible model and exception. The process of handling multiple exceptions and models may require extensive programming and familiarity with the programming models involved. Furthermore, current exception handling methodologies fail to provide an adaptable or configurable way to select an exception mapping at build time.